The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
In a time division multiple access (TDMA) phone, which uses a TDMA scheme, battery voltage may fluctuate when current is consumed during signal transmission.
Meanwhile, when output voltage increases, signals and noise are amplified, and a total harmonic distortion+noise (THD+N) value is deteriorated.
In addition, in terminals that use the TDMA scheme, attenuation and noise, which are major transmission faults, may also occur during data transmission.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, terminals using the TDMA scheme may include ferrite beads or dedicated electro-magnetic interference (EMI) filters. However, further research into dedicated EMI filters having improved broadband attenuation characteristics and excellent noise-reduction effects is ongoing.
Meanwhile, as frequency bands of a signal and noise are close to each other, demand for a filter capable of decreasing equivalent series inductance (ESL), using high frequency, and having excellent noise-removal efficiency has increased.